Little Secrets
by Emily Mimi
Summary: AU Quinntana; Quinn is the owner of the successful boutique, Memories. She's too caught up in her work to date, but then a certain Latina opens up a boutique just across the road from her. They should be enemies, but somehow, they just click.


The first thing that hit Quinn when she entered Memories was the smell. Oh, my, that glorious smell that was so familiar and homely to the blonde. The delightful smell finished off the cute and cozy little boutique that Quinn called her second home. Yes, Memories was her pride and joy, and had been since the day she bought it. She had wasted no time in signing the lease, and it was only a matter of days before she ordered in stock. Memories was immediately very popular; not only was it run by such a adorable, smiley young girl and sold rather cute vintage clothing and accessories, but it was also situated slap bang in the middle of New York. Quinn had lucked out when she realized the nearest boutique was over ten miles away. Yes, Memories was Quinn's everything, and it helped she was single, so she spent every second of her day with her beloved shop.

Quinn took a deep breath, inhaling the aroma of coconuts and Coco Chanel No7 perfume, her own signature scent. She quickly produced her favourite, rather expensive bottle of perfume and skipped around the room lightly, spritzing the room. She paused to run a finger down the arm of a gorgeous velvet dress from the 50s, one of her personal favourites. Quinn had a soft spot for past eras, the whole reason she opened the store. That's why it was called Memories-all of these past eras, the 30s, 40s, 50s etc. were all memories that lived on, despite having been and gone. Memories never change.

Quinn placed the perfume bottle back into her bag, before placing it behind the desk. The boutique didn't _officially _open until 9am, but Quinn often arrived about an hour earlier, despite the fact that it was incredibly neat and tidy. Like I said, Quinn treated Memories as her second, very small, home.

Quinn jumped a little when her phone started blasting out Florence + The Machine's Shake It Out, but quickly regained her posture and grabbed it out of her bag. She grinned when she saw the caller ID-Kurt. She and Kurt had remained close friends after leaving McKinley, and often met up, as they both lived in similar parts of New York. Kurt and Blaine were still together, and happily so, which made Quinn smile. She always knew they were going to last and go the distance.

"Hey, Kurt!" Quinn chirped happily as she strolled around the room slowly, still breathing in the glorious smell.

"Miss Fabray!" Kurt chuckles. "What are you doing?"

"Right now? Um, I'm just in Memories, why?" Quinn takes a moment to pause as she notices a large van park outside the vacant building across from her own boutique.

"Would you like to join me for breakfast at Starbucks? Not quite as glamorous as Breakfast at Tiffany's, I know, but I know how you like their blueberry muffins," Quinn laughs softly. She did love her best friend, and frankly, she was so grateful for the fact that she and Kurt got closer before they graduated. Without him, she never would've realized what she wanted to do with her life, without him she would never had made the rather drastic move to New York. But, here she was, happy as a clam, and she owed a big part of it to Kurt.

"I would be honoured," Quinn replies truthfully, still spying on the van across the road from behind a rack of vintage coats. By now, the moving guys were pulling out racks, shelves, a desk, and other ornaments. The new owner of the building (well, more so a one storey room, much like Memories) had yet to make an appearance.

"Great!" Kurt exclaims brightly, but Quinn barely hears him. She's too intrigued by the van. "I'll meet you at Starbucks in about ten minutes then? It'll give you enough time to drag yourself away from your beloved boutique," Kurt teases, but Quinn is concentrating on the van too much to tease back.

"Uh, yeah, sure, see you then, bye Kurt, love you," Quinn quickly hangs up and pushes her iPhone in her pocket, not tearing her eyes away from the van and the moving men, who had just about finished putting the furniture and ornaments in the building.

Quinn eventually realized that if she were to go to Starbucks, by the time she got back, the mysterious owner would probably had arrived by then. The blonde glances down at her watch, which reads 8:03. She'll be at Starbucks at about 8:15, and she'll be back by about 8:55 or so. Perfect! She'll be back before opening time, and she may even have enough time to introduce herself to the owner.

She grabs her bag before exiting Memories and locking up. She walks slowly and calmly to Starbucks, thoroughly enjoying the gorgeous July sunshine that warmed her shoulders and back though her crisp white button up shirt. Quinn was grateful for choosing ballet flats over her beautiful but impossibly high nude heels, as the streets leading to Starbucks were not exactly even and smooth.

She immediately finds Kurt when she enters Starbucks, their usual meeting place. The smells in there came second best to Memories. Quinn preferred the sweet but subtle scents of coconut and Chanel, but she couldn't resist taking a deep breath to inhale the mixtures of aromas-coffee, chocolate, pastries. Oh God, she could practically _smell _the calories.

"Kurt!" She squeals happily, as her best friend stands to embrace her. Quinn holds him tight, before she pulls away to grin at him.

"Looking as dapper as ever," Quinn winks, before taking a seat opposite Kurt. He laughs, but the blonde can see his cheeks darken slightly in colour.

"Aw, thanks, Q, you're looking beautiful, as well. I find it hard to believe you're still single." Kurt admits, which causes Q to look down in embarrassment. It reminded her of every family get-together; every single relative, even the distant ones, would ask her if she had a boyfriend. But even if she wasn't single, she wouldn't have a boyfriend. Yeah, that's right. Quinn Fabray is a lesbian. However, only her mother knows, and she was thankfully supportive, but they both agreed it would be best to keep it between themselves. The Fabrays weren't known as supportive, and Quinn knew all to well what her dad thought of gays.

"Yeah, well. I'm just focusing on Memories, y'know? I'm a career woman for now!" Quinn replied and Kurt smiled warmly at his best friend. "How's Blaine?"

Kurt's face seemed to soften and warm up even more. He always spoke well of his husband. It was obvious to see that Kurt was immensely proud of him, and Quinn didn't blame him. Blaine was one an up-and-coming singer/songwriter, and his debut album, entitled _K _(for Kurt, which Quinn found incredibly cute) was hotly anticipated.

"He's doing great! I'm just so proud of him; _K _is expected to go straight to number one! It's only four more weeks till it's released, and Blaine has already got a massive, devoted fan base. They call themselves the Pips, because Blaine said in an interview how I changed the fact that the Warblers was really Blaine and The Pips, seeing as Blaine was their leading man. Oh, he's just so…_charming_," Kurt gushed, a dreamy expression on his face. Quinn nearly snorted at this. Kurt _always _got carried away when talking about his husband, which amused the blonde, no end. It was adorable, however.

"I'm glad. Judging by the song already released, I'm pretty sure the album is going to be amazing," Quinn agreed. Kurt was too busy daydreaming about Blaine to do anything other than nod a little.

"I'd go and get some coffees or something, but I've actually got to go, Kurt," This finally jolted the young man back to reality, who looked sadly at the blonde.

"Oh, but you haven't had a blueberry muffin. I'll get one to go, so you can eat it at Memories? I'm guessing you haven't had any breakfast?"

Quinn shook her head. She often skipped breakfast, as she wanted to get to Memories as soon as possible. Her boutique really _was _like her baby.

Before she can say anything, Kurt has leapt up and is ordering a blueberry muffin to go. He returns minutes later, Quinn's breakfast in one hand, and a coffee for himself in the other. He presses the muffin into Quinn's hand, and she looks up at him, smiling warmly.

"I'll pay you back," She promises, but Kurt refuses to let her. After all, she _is _his best friend; this is what best friends do. So Quinn shrugs and they exit Starbucks.

"I better go, Q. Thanks for the chat though. It was nice to meet up. I'll see you soon!" They embrace before going their separate ways; Kurt goes back to his apartment that he shares with Blaine, and Quinn turned to walk back to Memories. She lightly jogs back, wanting to sit down in the boutique to eat her muffin. She arrives in a matter of minutes, and she notices the moving van has already gone, although there is still no sign of the new owner. She shrugs and lets herself in the boutique. She'll find out soon enough.


End file.
